


A Kisa in the Night

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [81]
Category: Kisa the Cat (Brown Fairy Book - Andrew Lang)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, a bat can see<br/>and a cat can see<br/>and I can see things too.</p><p>--In the Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kisa in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



Even now I dare not tell Ingibjorg why I left her. Dare not tell her how kittens mature more quickly than children, nor how my changing feline body confused my childish human mind. Such a brief time did we lay as innocents together before I began to dream of pale budding breasts and warm dark places where I would not then be welcome.

Time has passed, and the buds have flowered. She is as beautiful as I dreamed, now I look upon her with human eyes. 

In the night I see her looking back, and wonder:

Does she dream, too?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for a great prompt.


End file.
